


Amongst Chaos

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Guillermo and Nandor have a child and the group gets a unexpected roommate.





	1. 1

Guillermo is sitting in front of the camera. "So, Nandor and I have a daughter…. All I'm going to say is, she's a handful."

"Bloody hell! Oksana is drawing on the walls again! Keep an eye on your child, Guillermo!" Nadja yells from the library.

"Okay, Nadja! I'll be there in a little bit!" He calls back. Guillermo looks back at the camera. "I'll be right back."


	2. 2

Guillermo who is carrying Oksana, rushes out to see what is going on.

"No. You can't live here," Laszlo hisses to boy with pale skin and short dark hair.

The boy slightly flinches.

"Come on Laszlo! He got kicked out of his old house!" Nadja says.

"That's because he didn't do the dishes," Laszlo says.

In unison, the boy and Nadja yell at Laszlo, "VAMPIRES DON'T DO DISHES!"

Laszlo rolls his eyes. "Fine. He can stay." He walks away.

"Who's this?" Guillermo asks.

"I'm Deacon Brücke," the boy says in his German accent. "And I'm your new roommate," Deacon shows Guillermo his fangs.

Guillermo then gulps.


End file.
